La ronde des poupées
by Ernia
Summary: Ils sont tous des poupées aux yeux de Kaname. Des poupées qu'on peut manipuler. Mais certains sont plus manipulés et manipulables que d'autres... OS couples multiples. Kaname-Zero, Kaito-Zero, Kaname-Yuuki. Entrez donc dans la ronde des poupées.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit os portant sur plusieurs couples successifs ^^

Je dirais que c'est dans la même veine que ``Jour de sang``. Je dirais même que cela en est possiblement le début ou du moins qu'on peut voir un lien entre les deux.

Couples :

Kaname-Zero, Kaname-Yuuki, Kaito-Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Matsuri Hino pour les personnages et l'histoire originale de Vampire Knight.

Style : Drame/Amour.

La ronde des poupées :

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Solitude.

Zero ouvrit lentement les yeux et se mit à fixer le ciel, comme s'il avait pu y trouver la réponse au conflit qui l'agitait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que cela lui donnait de continuer à attendre, encore et encore ? Elle était déjà partie. Il était aussi déjà parti. Ils étaient partis sans jeter un regard en arrière sur les ruines fumantes de leur ancienne vie. Mais ils avaient bien faits. Oui, sinon il n'aurait pas pu se retenir et un drame serait survenu. L'un d'eux serait mort. Peut-être les deux, peut-être même eux trois. Bien des choses auraient pu se produire s'ils s'étaient revus. Bien trop de choses à son goût finalement… Bien trop de choses qui auraient été douloureuses pour lui ou pour eux, enfin… encore plus douloureuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà… Pourquoi donc s'était-il laissé entraîner dans une telle histoire à la base, il se le demandait encore. Mais l'histoire s'était réalisée de cette façon et il ne pouvait en aucun cas changer ce qui était arrivé, mais l'aurait-il seulement voulu ? Peut-être pas tant que ça au fond… tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était attendre. Attendre que son cœur cesse de saigner et que sa colère refroidisse quelques peu. Attendre de voir apparaître sa silhouette au détour de sa vie afin qu'il exécute sa vengeance et la promesse qu'il s'était faite : celle de ne jamais succomber à nouveau à son charme et ses belles paroles.

Mais où cela s'était-il terminé entre eux ? Où tout avait débuté…

Un autre jour, un autre lieu.

Une main saisit son menton, lui faisant lever la tête. Une bouche exigeante se plaqua à la sienne, quémandant son obéissance, quémandant un baiser chargé de désir et de passion. Quémandant…

Zero se releva brusquement, écartant son amant.

-Ne me touche pas.

-On joue les demoiselles effarouchées, Zero ? Et moi qui croyais que cela te ferait plaisir de me voir… Me serais-je trompé ?

-Trompé ? Mais t'es imbécile ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'approcher espèce de sale enfoiré. Tu m'as déjà pris Yuuki et maintenant tu essayes de nous avoir tous les deux ? Espèce de sale pervers.

-Oh, ta remarque me blesse presque, dit Kaname, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Une lueur rouge au fond de ses yeux informa Zero qu'il avait touché un point sensible et que le noble allait s'énerver s'il insistait trop. Parfait, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu as dit quoi à Yuuki, Kaname ? Excuse-moi ma chérie, mais j'ai un amant qui m'attend. Pourquoi es-tu venu, Kaname ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as franchi le seuil de cette porte ? Pour pouvoir te convaincre que tu peux encore me manipuler et diriger ton petit monde à ta guise ? Pour pouvoir prendre ton pied encore plus en me baisant et en la baisant elle, ta petite poupée ?

-Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi, Zero !

Kaname s'approcha vivement et le saisit par le col de sa chemise. Il tira et le remit sur ses pieds et, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour être vu à l'œil nu, il plaqua le hunter contre un mur, violemment. Tellement violemment que des fissures apparurent sous le corps de Zero.

-Retire. Tes. Paroles. Gronda Kaname.

-Mais pourquoi je le ferais, Kaname ? Tu n'aimes pas que je te crache la vérité au visage ? Tu te leurres si tu crois que je vais encore me laisser baiser par toi sale pourriture, cracha Zero.

Le Bloody Rose apparut dans sa main. Le verrou cliqueta alors qu'il l'enlevait. Il colla le métal froid contre le front de Kaname. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Rage contre rage. Haine de tuer contre violence qui ne dépende qu'à être épanchée.

La main que Kaname serait autour de sa gorge se relâcha et retomba le long de son corps. Il sourit avec haine et serra une de ses mains blanche comme la porcelaine autour du canon du Bloody Rose, le narguant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, Zero ? Tire ! Allons, tire, hunter ! La chasse est ouverte.

Mais rien ne se passa. Zero semblait bouillir de haine, mais dans son regard on lisait de la détresse. Celle d'avoir été abandonné. Celle d'avoir été manipulé. Celle de n'être rien. N'être rien pour lui ni pour personne d'autre.

Un effleurement sur ses lèvres. Kaname avait écarté le canon du Bloody Rose et plaqué sa main contre le mur. Kaname l'embrassa et lui sourit puis se recula. En quelques secondes il avait gagné la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient si souvent partagé.

-Ne meurs pas Zero. Traque-moi. Cherche-moi. Désire-moi.

Et Zero glissa au sol, une fois de plus. Brisé par l'amour.

Il resta là longtemps, attendant que quelque chose le sorte de sa stupeur. Attendant que quelque chose qui en valait la peine vienne le distraire du néant ayant envahi son âme et son cœur.

Et cette personne vient, bien que ce ne fut pas celle qu'il eut cru voir entrer. Non, jamais il n'aurait cru… mais cela le sauva du désespoir et il ne mourut pas ce soir-là. Ni aucun autre soir que sa détresse dura.

On saisit sa main et Zero leva les yeux. Il sourit. Un mince sourire en coin qui éclaira son visage d'une lueur malicieuse. Kaito l'aida à se relever et ensembles, côte à côte, ils reprirent leur route et leur chasse aux vampires. Ils étaient des hunters après tout, dédiés de par leur naissance à chasser les vampires. Et rien ne les détourneraient de ce but. Non, pas même l'attachement qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Et si jamais l'un d'eux mourrait, l'autre le vengerait. Ils en avaient fait le serment, ce soir de désolation. Ce soir où Zero s'était juré de ne plus jamais aimer un vampire. Mais Kaito n'était pas un vampire, alors il pouvait l'aimer sans contraintes.

Un corbeau les observa reprendre leur route et sembla sourire. À des centaines de kilomètres de là, Kaname sourit franchement devant la scène qu'il avait surpris. Yuuki le regarda avec surprise, une lueur d'interrogation éclaira ses yeux couleur de chocolat.

-Pourquoi ce sourire, onii-san ? demanda la jeune vampiresse.

-Parce que je t'ai vue et que je sais que tu n'es qu'à moi seul. Rien qu'à moi, ma belle Yuuki.

-Onii-san…

Yuuki rougit et se blottit contre Kaname. Et Kaname continua à sourire, une main sur la tête de sa petite poupée. Une fragile petite poupée de porcelaine.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bye bye ! Ernia


End file.
